


See You From The Other Side

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Kindling (spinoffs) [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Just some alternative POV bits on Continuation, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: I dropped the two POV setup for Continuation because that story is just getting too long and plotty, but I'm offering prompt fills for Yala's point of view, just in case you want to know what things look like from the other side. I'm collecting them here.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kindling (spinoffs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638340
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Wine and Mandalorian Flirting

The danger with relaxing with Mandalorians, Yala realises about two cups of wine too late, is that it’s more like you’re relaxing _at_ them. They don’t relax _back_. 

With the result that about half of her is tipsily speculating about Mando pickup lines, cheerfully throwing weird stuff at Din to see what gets a reaction out of him, and the other half is watching herself do it with the feeling of watching a speeder collision in slow motion. 

It’s just—such a funny thought, the idea of Mandalorians flirting. She can’t imagine Din doing any such thing, so every line she comes up with is made exponentially funnier by imagining Din saying it. 

Tipsy Yala is bad at self editing, though she does manage to avoid asking if Mando men brag about their erections being hard as beskar. 

Fuck, she hasn’t been paying enough attention. In the dark like this she has even less to go on than normal, even body language is gone, only voice left. He’s gone silent. Maybe he’s taking this as making fun of his people? She knows their story is tragic, this is probably a really rude way of talking about them, why didn’t she—

“Dents,” he says dryly, and then he all but encourages her to keep going with the cheesy lines, and Yala gives up. She just can’t read this man at _all_. Every time she thinks she understands his mood or intent, it’s inevitably the opposite of her first instinct. 

At least now she knows that?


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning-after of the tipsy conversation about Mandalorian pickup lines

Tipsy Yala is a rude bitch who left Sober Yala with the mess. That’s the conclusion she draws as she wakes up.

She’s not even hungover, at least not physically. Just embarrassed about how blatantly she threw herself at a man who has done nothing to encourage that. He just.. politely ignores her, and really, that should be enough. She rubs at her eyes and stretches.

“Thanks a lot,” she sighs to herself.

Din is distant when she demonstrates her ability to take off, shakily, and land, crappily. Well, more distant than usual? Which is already pretty distant. She’s not in the frame of mind to attempt to divine his mood today.

They’ll get over it. 


	3. Chocolates and Brain Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt POV to that bit where Din takes a chocolate from her fingers with his mouth

There’s something different about Din when he comes home that day on Sanbra. He’s in some kind of strange mood and hands her a neatly wrapped package. Inside are a set of robes like a lot of women here wear, and—

It’s a very fancy box, and the contents are nestled in individual little hollows, spaced wide apart. It looks incredibly expensive. “A box of chocolates?”

For a moment she thinks—let’s be real, wishes— they are a gift from him, even though she gave up the hope that something might develop between them weeks ago. But he seems as surprised as she is.

“Must have been a gift from Miss Loysia.”

He tells her about his beautiful, famous dancer client, sounding thoroughly charmed by her. Yala feels a prickle of jealousy, but then he tells her that he told his client about her, and how Yala hadn’t been able to go out. Miss Loysia hads passed along this set of fancy robes for Yala so that she can see something of the city.

Okay, that’s fair. She does sound really charming.

Yala opens the box and picks out a random chocolate, tiny and delicate, to pop into her mouth.

…Holy space whales. How is it even possible for something to taste THAT good? Din must not have tried one yet, or he would be singing Miss Loysia’s praises a lot louder.

She gets him to take his helmet off behind the curtain and passes him a chocolate around the curtain. Damn, how expensive were these things? Miss Loysia must have _really_ liked him.

Instead of taking it from her like a normal person, she suddenly feels soft, slick heat envelop the fingertips holding the chocolate. There’s a tickle she abruptly realises is his facial hair, what the actual _fuck_ , he is taking the chocolate with his _mouth_. And he is _moaning_.

She makes a noise that could reasonably be considered a squeak and yanks back her hand, mind full of static.

Because—

_what_

_**why** _

He comes out from behind the curtain, helmet back on, and stares at her, and this. What. She doesn't— _he_ doesn't—

His hands are balled into fists. She thinks she can hear his breathing. Her stomach clenches with confused tension. She's not sure if she wants to back away or ask him what the fuck that was about. 

A wall of beskar staring at her with no indication of mood would always have unnerved her, but her extreme flusteredness about what just happened only makes it worse. And when Yala is nervous, she babbles; pouring words in between herself and whatever is unnerving her until she’s better able to handle it.

“Did you sleep with her?” is the first thing to come out of her mouth, because extremely expensive chocolates and a client who apparently likes him a lot, well. She wouldn’t blame him, either. "Because I’d understand if you slept with her—" He’s shaking his head, this isn’t helping with the confusion at _all_. About the only thing she knows for sure right now is that those chocolates are amazing and her fingers are still tingling. “Fuck, _I’d_ sleep with her for these chocolates, do you think she’s into women?”

Din looks away.

Well, whatever weird tension was making her nervous has now been thoroughly dispelled, so that’s… good…?

He goes over to the pilot seat and lets himself drop into it with a groan.

“No. I did not sleep with her,” he declares with unexpected emphasis. “How’d things go here?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts are open!](https://primarybufferpanel.tumblr.com/ask) (or any other kind of questions about Kindling)


End file.
